Finding the Light
by X Micki X
Summary: Chione was sold to the Antivan whore house when she was 12 by her father who just couldn't take it anymore without his wife. Chione looked so much like her. She lived there till she 17 and she was requited into the Grey Wardens.
1. Chapter 1

Chione Tabris

Chapter one: Sold to the Brothel

Chione didn't understand what was going on as her father dragged her through the streets of Antiva. She knew he was sad because of her mother's recent death, but that was no reason to drag her the way he was.

"Daddy, where are we going?"

"Shut up you whore. I'm taking you to that new brothel house. I sold you."

Chione looked up into her father's tear stained face and thought to herself, 'Why would he do that? He spent 20 years in the Elven slave market in Feralden. Why would he do this to me, his own daughter?'

Chione tried to pry his fingers off her hand but his grip was stone hard. Chione finally gave in and tried to keep pace with her father.

"When we get there, no arguing, no crying, and no trying to run away because then I'll have to give their money back. Got 200 gold pieces off you and I don't want to give it back." Her father said.

"Yes sir." Chione replied limply.

Arriving there at that new whore house, Chione was thrust inside and left there without a final goodbye from her father. Chione knew he would never come back, that was a given.

Eventually Madam Brothel came and took her to the back room where Chione learned her ways. It wasn't hard for that little 12 year old to become the most popular whore. Chione was unearthly beautiful in the eyes of everyone around her. She had long, flowing, silver-blonde hair that never was the slightest messy when she woke from sleep. Her eyes were a deep, dark, midnight blue that seemed to be filled to the brim with sadness ever since her mother died. Her long slender body was loved by all men and women. It was hard to resist her, even though her heart was broken.

"Today marks three years training. Are you ready for the test?"

Chione looked down at her hands as she thought about her upcoming test. She would have to seduce a man or women from the bar and eventually take them to a room upstairs. Chione knew this would be her first time having sexual intercourse with another person and she was scared.

"I guess I am, but I'm a little nervous." Chione replied to Madam Brothel's question.

"That's alright. Every girl gets a little nervous when it's their first time having sex."

Chione cringed at the word. 'Why did my father sell me to this place?' she wondered. 'Mother would never approve of this.'

"Come along Chione. We need you to be dressed and ready for tonight so come here so I can fix your make-up."

Chione smiled weakly and sat down at the dresser and watched Madam Brothel apply a light pink lip stick to her soft lips. Then her eyes were touched up with a glitter, silver eye shadow that brought out the blue in her dark stormy eyes.

"Smile dear. Everything will be alright. Fifteen is a normal age here for you to lose your virginity."

"It wasn't normal in my mother's eyes. Did you know that she was the best swordswomen in all of the alienage? When I was four she started teaching me her ways of fighting. It was beautiful watching her graceful body swing that heavy two-handed sword around. Those dummies didn't stand a chance."

Chione smiled at the memory. Then as if a rock was thrown into her chest, pain began to seep out of her heart. Chione clutched her chest trying to regain her breathing. She missed her mother with every part of her being. She wanted her mother to save her from this living hell.

"Alright it's time Chione. Smile. They don't make their choices in frowning whores. Now come on."

Chione put on a fake smile that did not correspond to her sad ridden face. She eventually followed Madam Brothel downstairs and looked around for a man to accompany her to a bedroom. It was a little early for her to have sexual relations with a woman.

Chione spotted a young man about three years older than her sitting at the bar drinking a bottle of brandy. He looked at her and smiled. "Hello my dear." His voice like velvet, his accent caressing every word like a lover before they passed his lips. "I've heard about this beautiful girl that no one was aloud to touch. Surely you can't be her? For if you are, all those stories were a crime against your beauty."

Chione's cheeks warm at his words. Her heart lept into her throat as she truly looked at him. He wore a tan colored tunic that seemed to be tight against his broad chest. His bright flaxen hair brushed his shoulders, braided neatly out of his brown cat-like eyes, dancing with a wicked grin pulling the corners of his mouth. As his face slightly turned, Chione could see the tattoo that swept the left side of his face from jaw to temple.

"If beauty was a crime then there would be no women in this brothel for you to pleasure yourself with." She replied back.

The man laughs heartily, "True, true, but it depends if you prefer men or women."

Chione nodded as her cheeks blushed even redder than before.

"Then to the matter at hand, are you the one I am to bed?"

Chione's voice catches in her throat. She doesn't want to say no, but she doesn't want to say yes.

He laughs at her embarrassment, "I see this is your first time. "

Chione nods slightly.

"I assure you my dear there is nothing to be afraid of." He says taking a step closer to her.

Chione finds she is unable to move at his words as if under a spell. "I wish your words would be put to truth." She whispers under her breath.

He seemed to have heard her and replies, "I assure you, need not be afraid."

Chione slowly moves toward him, taking his hand and leading him to the room that was prepared earlier for her. She finds herself curious on what his abilities are.

Chione lies on the bed covered in silk sheets with her bed mate. Chione realizes she never asked his name.

"I'm sorry I never did get your name."

He smiles and says," My dear my name is Zevran Arainai."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: New Life

Two years later. . . .

Chione opened her midnight blue eyes and stared at the ceiling for a moment. She knew that she needed to get up and escape this bed, but somehow she couldn't make herself do it. She had assassinated another man the night before and she was lying in his pool of blood on the bed. She wanted the man to wake up and wrap his arms around her and give her love but she knew it wasn't a possibility with her occupation. Five months ago she had taken up a job in Feralden, assassinating men and women for people that wished them dead. Chione had run away from the Brothel after five years of being there, she felt free but at the same time she missed Madam Brothel. She had so been so kind to her when she didn't have to be. She was like a second mother to her.

Chione sighed and crawled from the bed so she could go take a shower and head out of this damn room. She started the bath and ran a brush through her knotted hair. Blood flakes fell onto her bare shoulders from the blood that dyed her beautiful silver-blonde hair.

"Maker I'm filthy." She whispered to herself as she laid the brush down and slipped her small body into the tub. She sighed with satisfaction as the hot water touched her tense muscles and relaxed the knots beneath her skin.

Chione picked up the soap and ran it across her skin, washing off the filth and grim. It felt good to bathe after a night's work. When she worked at the brothel taking a bath was essential, and it had to be done every night before she would go to bed. She always used to smell of vanilla and cinnamon. The men loved the way she smelled and used to nuzzle her neck as they fucked her. Each whore would be given a different kind of soap so each one would have a unique smell but men usually preferred Chione. She was the most beautiful out of all the whores but she hated to brag. Most of the other girls hated her because she got all the attention. That's why she was so lonely when men weren't in her bed. But the one man who seemed to always ask for her each time he came was Zevran.

"Maker, I love that stupid man." She whispered to herself as his face came into her mind. She hoped that he was sad that she left and one day she was going to return to Antiva and see him again. This time when she does, she'll confess her feelings for him even if he doesn't return them. Zevran has been her one and only love since after she lost her virginity to him. It may sound crazy but she didn't care anymore, whores had feelings too no matter what all those stupid men that beat her said. She remembered every single one of them, how they would yell at her to do better. Then after she would cry they would smirk and say whores didn't have feelings and therefore her tears were all an act. Of course they weren't, those were real tears that broke her very soul and shattered her heart. Now she's not a very welcoming person to men anymore. Most of her jobs were men and she loved slitting their throat. Except for the ones that she thought really didn't deserve death, like the one that lie dead on the bed in the next room. He was kind and took her out on a date but she had to kill him in order to get her money. She remembered the scared look he had on his face when she sat on top of him and dug the blade into his neck. He knew in that instant he was going to die. She slept in his blood because she was too tired to even think about doing anything else. Her job is exhausting and she wished she could restart her life, live another way. But she knew there was no way that was going to happen.

Slowly she rose from the tub and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her small frame. She walked into the room covering her nose to prevent the smell of death from entering her nostrils. She quickly grabbed her pack and bolted back into the bathroom and slammed the door closed and taking a long breath of bath air. After her breathing returned to normal she reached inside her pack and retrieved herself some fresh clothes. A simple strapless, white dress that cut off at her knees, it was ruffled slightly on the skirt and it complemented her figure well. She also slipped a white glove onto her left hand and pulled her silver blonde hair back into a ponytail with a white ribbon. She usually walked around barefoot because she was used to it and shoes irritated her. She only wore them when it snowed.

Slowly she covered her nose again and opened the bathroom door quickly bolting from the room, not once taking a glance back at the man that lie dead on the bed. She hid in the shadows making sure no one saw her exit his room so they couldn't arrest her later. Jail was not a good place for girls like her. Soon she reached the front door and left the Tavern they had stayed at. He was a married man and this was his wife's revenge on him. Apparently he liked to cheat and his wife didn't appreciate cheaters.

"Excuse me miss, but can I talk to you for a moment?" Asked a deep male's voice from behind her.

Chione slowly turned around and stared at the owner of the voice. He was taller than her, human, with black hair that was streaked with strands of gray. His beard wasn't long like most men with beards but it was neatly trimmed and cut a little ways off below the chin. He smiled and bowed slightly.

"Might I ask why?" she asked cautiously.

He chuckled, "I came to speak with you about your job."

"My job? You mean . . . .?"

"Yes, the killing one. I know what you do, I have been watching you lure your victims into a bed and then assassinate them. A very good tactic. Half the men I've seen you kill were big and bulky, much larger than yourself. So obviously you have skill and I want to requite you into the Grey Wardens."

Chione frowned and ran her fingers through her damp hair and shook her head. "I don't think so. I'm not fit to be one."

He sighed, "If you weren't fit to be one than I wouldn't want you to join to begin with. Please, I'd hate to use the right of conscription on you. It'd not something I like to use."

She still shook her head. "I don't even know what that is. Look, whoever you are-"

"It's Duncan."

"Alright, look Duncan; I don't want to be a Grey Warden. I used to be a whore at a Brothel in Antiva. Grey Wardens are amazing and I'm not so please, let's just drop this and let me get on with my life." She said slightly annoyed

Duncan sighed, "Fine, guess it's forcing time. I, Duncan, use the Right of Conscription on you and you're to be a Grey Warden whether you like or not. This means, you can't get out of this, it's a done deal."

Chione frowned and hung her head. "Fine, where are we going?" she asked

"To Ostagar." He said walking ahead of her. She stared at his retreating form before running after him. 'This was going to be a long trip' she thought to herself


End file.
